Rene Ramirez
Background 1982 - 2004 Rene Ramirez was born into the dysfunctional married couple, Francisco & Anna Ramirez. He never knew what his father did but knew his mother worked at the the local youth center as a counselor. Growing up in the dangerous & crime-ridden district known as the Glades allowed Rene to build tough skin & learn some fighting skills. But still, all of that was never enough to endure the wrath of his father. To cope with his father's abuse, Rene focused on sports & became pretty good at it to the point that he was getting looked at by colleges to play football. He received a full scholarship his senior year at Star City High but his budding career was destroyed before it started by an untimely injury. Not wanting to be stuck with his father any longer, Rene decided to join the Marine Corps after graduation. Once he finished his therapy, Rene was clear to join. He excelled in the Marine Corps, earning the title of Corporal & was on the rise to become Sergeant. On one mission, Rene was part of a unit that was transporting a prisoner that had ties to a terrorist cell & had valuable information. When intelligence couldn't get anything out of him, Rene decided to take matters into his own hands & attempted to beat the information out of the prisoner. This incident would lead to him being dishonorably discharged. 2004 - Present Missing data. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships * [[Rose Wilson|'Rose Wilson']]: At the urging of Will & Roy, Rene made his way to Blüdhaven to go to strip club, Alley Cat's. Though Rose was only the bouncer, Rene was more attracted to her than the dancers. After that night, the two of them began frequently going out for drinks together. Drinks turned into a one night stand that turned into weekly late night calls & now is confusing relationship between the two of them that has been going for the last two years. Powers & Abilities * Peak Human Condition: Having been a former Marine, Rene is trained to superb physical form. * Martial Arts * Firearms * Hand to Hand Combat * Military Protocol * Political Science * Throwing * Weaponry * Expert Marksmanship * High Pain Tolerance Weaknesses * Zoe Ramirez: Rene has always stated that his one weakness is his daughter as he will stop at nothing to make sure she's safe & well taken care of. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 3 * Strength: Level 4 * Speed: Level 4 * Occult: Level 1 * Weapons: Level 6 * Energy Projection: Level 4 * Strategy: Level 5 * Fighting Ability: Level 5 Trivia * In high school, he pulled the fire alarm as a prank. * After he joined the Marine Corps, his mother divorced his father. * His best friend is Rory Regan. * Rene uses two pistols as weapons to fight criminals. * His Wild Dog suit consists of a largely black tactical suit, with a red chest plate & flares of yellow around it, with a metallic white hockey mask. * Wild Dog has a power ranking of 157, classifying him as Threat Level 4. Notes Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Team Arrow Category:Queen Industries Category:Peak Human Condition Category:Military Category:Rose Wilson's Love Interests Category:Threat Level 4